Guide of Time
by OkamiAmmy-chan
Summary: In which we see a softer side of Caliborn, I guess. CalibornOC, haha. I apologize if there is any mistakes in here, I was drunk on Faygo upon writing this.


**Don't take this as some serious business. This is suppose to be a little drabble. Nothing more.**

**Plus I was drunk on Faygo when I made this. So there.**

**Caliborn and other elements belong to Hussie**

**Cecil belongs to a Faygo'd and drunken ass me**

* * *

Some say that patience is a virtue. But what happens when you can't bear to wait any longer?

* * *

Soft tunes evaporated within the black and white world. Said tunes were sad and lonely, a deep hollowness in the owner.

The person of these very tunes was dressed in white and green. Your name was Cecil Arcane, and right now you're very bored and lonely. Your semi-long hair flowed on your shoulders as you swayed to the tune that you were singing.

You are the Guide of Time. And of course, the you knew fully well of what your job was to be. Doctor Scratch made sure that you fully knew the expectations of your title; to know every nook and cranny of Time players and of the Guide Class.

How long we're you on the deserted planet? You didn't even know, all you knew was you were to wait for the younger Lord English, and guide him through the procedures for the cherub to become The Lord of Time. To be exact, and precise; Doc Scratch would rant on and on about this. And it bored you to near insanity, but... At least you had company during those years...

Man, you miss Damara. Soon after the girl's 3rd wiggling day, you were sent here on this desolated planet in the excuse for you to look for The Lord of Time. But you just think that Doctor Scratch feared that you were growing closer to Damara, and thought you might escape from your title.

Such a nice girl, Damara was. You peek in from time to time and talked to her via dream bubble. You really miss the burgundy troll, she was your only friend and the only person you could talk to. Literally. And from the talks you had with her, she could really use a hug.

Your thoughts drift back to your first life. You had so many friends, and you inherited the title of the Knight of Hope during your session. You felt really useless, despite being of the Knight class; you couldn't really protect anyone from the doomed future, and allowed them to lose Hope without knowing it. After all of you died, you wanted to secure another lifetime, so you ended up killing another you from a different universe and helped your alternate friends to create Alternia.

After all of that, you thought you could rest in peace; however, Doctor Scratch had different plans and revived you into another life as Cecil Arcane: the Guide of Time.

You slide your white hair to your ear. Doctor Scratch created this body for you so that your appearance would stand out. If you stood out, Lord English can easily spot you no matter how far you ran. You think that Scratch just wanted you to look like him; be the son he could never have.

Argh, you just made yourself want to vomit by the the thought of Doc Scratch carrying _emotions_.

You then look at your feet. There rested the seal Doctor Scratch made for you. It was the symbol for the SBURB loading screen, it even changes from time to time. But the most noticeable thing was the runes surrounding it. The only person who would receive the message was Lord English, so you never bothered to decipher it.

You think about how the seal works. You couldn't step out of the seal unless Lord English, was to command you out of the circle to serve him. So in the end, it was a lose-lose situation unless this Lord English was kind; which you highly doubt.

You hear some steps on the gravel. Perking up, you looked around. But despite your hopes, you didn't see anything. Frowning, you resumed humming.

"Hey." You jumped suddenly, and whirled around, your time majyyks ready to attack. However, you were greeted with a cherub with red circles on his cheeks.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The cherub snarled, you sighed and released you majyyks; stepping closer, you noticed that this cherub had this candy-red scent on him. Looking down, you also notice that he had a mechanical leg; possibly to replace his sister's? You didn't want to know.

"What does it look like?" You huffed, looking back at the cherub; "I'm in a seal, what did you expect? I wanted to stay here for almost a millennia just for fun?" Woah, where did that come from? Yeesh, you've been so alone for so long you forgot how to communicate with people.

"Hey, don't speak like that to me." The young cherub started growling and bearing his fangs at you.

"What are you? My boss? Ha, that would be funny if you were. Like 'I'm screwed' funny, not the 'Haha' funny." You snort and started looking at you nails like a girl. Your thoughts were: 'oh my gog, oh my gog, OH MY BABY SUFFERER, what if he's really my boss? Oh my GOG, I'm screwed. So screwed.'

"Well, for your bloody information, ya' wanker, my name is Caliborn. Lord of Time and that shit." Ohhhhhhhh, you are soooooooo screwed.

Coughing, you said "Is that so? Well I don't really give a rat's arse." Ohhhhhhh myyyyyyy gogggggggg, what are you freaking doing?! Apologize Cecil! Apologize now before your killed! You mentally scream at yourself for being such a douche.

"..." The cherub- er, Caliborn was silent for a few minutes until his gaze was directed at your seal. You start sweating; he couldn't know how to read runes, did he?

Unfortunately, he did, and laughed at you. Your cheeks flush a pale red and you were about to punch him, but the seal prevented you to do so. This only caused him to laugh even louder as you fell on the ground.

Crap, tears started to pool your eyes and you curled into a ball. This only made matters worse as Caliborn started barking in laughter. You whimpered, and soon your whines became sobs, and then you couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Wahhhhhhhhh!" You hiccuped; you tried to rub away your tears, but they kept on coming.

You didn't notice Caliborn stopped laughing, you didn't notice when he stood up and entered the seal. You didn't even notice him kneeling down to try and stop you from crying. And you most _definitely_ didn't notice him carry you bridal style, and rescued you from the seal you were trapped in for gog knows how long.

You cried for hours, and you didn't know why. And by the end of it; you were giggling to sleep about how silly Gamzee was being.

* * *

**Well, that was better than I expected.**

**But still quite sloppy. Hm, not sure whether to scrap this, or keep it...**

**Oh well, thanks for reading!**

**Now, to cover this up with a Dirk/Caliborn fic instead... mumble mumble**

**~Ammy**


End file.
